Hate Me, Hate You
by hyper.fungus
Summary: She tasted like a mixture of strawberry and coffee. Bittersweet.


**A dark take on the Blossom and Brick. No romance or fluff whatsoever.**

**Rated M for some mature scenes in this chapter and possibly future chapters**

**Disclaimer: If owned PPG, it would have so much more plot and angst.  
**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

He was staring at her… again

She was reading a book in the library, like a good little nerd she was. So predictable. There was absolutely nothing interesting about her. She fights crime, fights him and his brothers, studies hard and fiercely protects everything close to her. Typical good girl. Boring. Not the type he would ever go for.

She's grown up quite a bit – now a feisty 17 year old – but hasn't changed a whole lot. She finally dropped the stupid bow on her hair and got a matured – extremely hot – body, but that was it. She was still the same annoying little bitch that she always was.

She would always chase after him whenever he and his brother started chaos around Townsville. Maybe it was the counterpart effect. Or maybe she just hated him as much as he hated her. She always wanted to prove that she was better than him, especially after he beat her up so badly once when they were 15 that she had to stay in the hospital for a whole month. It felt good. No, scratch that, it felt amazing.

Inferior.

Compared to him and his brothers, those pathetic girls are nothing more but… well, pathetic. They were inferior beings, created by an idealistic fool who played around with chemicals. Seriously, _sugar, spice and everything nice_? They were an accident for God's sake. He, on the other hand, was created or revived, one way or the other, by one of the most feared demons in the underworld, Him. Granted, he and his brothers turned their back on Him and killed him in the end. Obliterate is a better word since nobody was sure if Him was alive to begin with.

He came back to reality when he noticed her two annoying sisters approaching her. The blond one was jumping and screeching about something while the tomboy one was sporting a smug look. She had a blank expression at first and then she smiled. A full genuine smile. A smile that radiates the happiness in her.

Pain.

Distress.

Anger.

That was all he ever truly felt. Sometimes he felt a slight bit of satisfaction from ruining Townsville or beating her and her sisters up, and maybe even a good brawl with his brothers, but never happiness. Never one that could make him smile like she always does.

So, he hated her more, not just because they were polar opposites, but because she's always so happy. Always puts on a jovial expression. Always gives her best. Always tries to protect everybody. Always has to be the perfect little heroine.

He wanted to crush her little wonderland.

He wanted to tear her apart.

x

xx

x

He was staring at her… again.

Why is it that he always finds her in the most unexpected times and places? He was just hanging out with his brother at a café in the outer skirt of Townsville. A place they considered a sanctuary. The volcano was a place to sleep in and play video games at, not a home. Not somewhere he or his brothers would ever spend time in. Mojo was too annoying for his own good. He would've killed the monkey if not for his craftiness in building weapons. This was a cafe where people were completely ignorant of everybody else, minded their own business and did not judge whoever came in through the door. There wasn't even a bell to signal the entrance of a new customer, like in all other socially pompous places.

And lo behold, she came in, looking happy and excited… in the arms of another boy.

Talk about low standards. Inferior as she was, she was still a million levels too high for the hermit on her arms. The guy had nothing but huge smiles and sweet nothings to offer her. Maybe he was smart, maybe his dad owned almost as many businesses as annoying Manybuck's dad, but that was it.

Why did he care?

Because he had come to accept a while ago that counterparts were naturally attracted to each other. His theory was tested and proven. Boomer was the only stupid one who decided to fall for Bubbles and made a display of his idiocy. It got him suspended from their team and tortured by Butch for a while. Butch, on the other hand, took the aggressive approach, just as he naturally would and started tormenting his counterpart, more often physically than mentally.

He, on the other hand, was more logical and nowhere near in denial. He knew that he and she would never be. Hell, he didn't want them to ever be. And he was sure that the feeling was mutual. But, it didn't hurt to let the physical attraction linger for a while. Especially since crime fighting gave his counterpart a body any guy would die for. He'd enjoy the taste of her body. Eventually.

She didn't seem to notice him or his brothers. That was good. It would make his plans a lot easier to execute.

"Oi, Brick, would you look at that? That annoying Powerpuff leader is here." Butch piped up, giving Brick a light shove in the arm.

"And she has a guy with her. Talk about no class. Why would anyone even go here for a date? This place is sketch."

"True that, Boomer. I thought she was smart. Oh well, she's a Powerpuff, so who gives a shit?" Then Butch and Boomer lost interest in her and went on discussing a new possible prank they could pull on Townsville.

He, however, was secretly staring at her, watching her movements, like a predator waiting for a right moment to kill the prey. And the moment came. She excused herself from her 'date' to go to the bathroom. It was a perfect opportunity for him to corner her and settle a few… physical matters.

After making sure that no one is paying attention to him, he followed her, and easily entered the one stalled bathroom by unlocking the key – he knew how to cause mayhem without having to use strength, after all – and locked the door behind him with a soft _click_.

"Brick! What the fuck are you doing here?" She quickly buckled her belts and got into a defensive position.

"Swearing, Red? That's very unlike you, isn't it?" He smirked, liking the fire in her eyes.

"Get the hell out of this bathroom now, you bastard!" She screamed, getting angrier by the second.

"Or what, Red? You'd punch me through the wall? Then who'll pay for the damage? Last time I checked, I haven't been causing any public damage." He was approaching her now, expression smug and hands in his pocket, reaching for a special weapon he accidentally, but fortunately brought.

"I'm warning you, I can take you down, right here, right now."

Suddenly, he was in front of her, his right hand stretched out in an angle. And Blossom reacted quickly by punching him straight in the face with as much strength she could muster in that small time interval.

But that strength amounted to nothing.

Brick didn't even move an inch.

"What's wrong, little Blossom? Did your powers leave you all of a sudden?" His smirk grew even wider.

"What the…?" And then Blossom noticed that a syringe was stuck in her left upper arm. The tube contained a small amount of leftover sickly green colored liquid that was shot into her system moments before she tried to throw a punch at Brick.

On impulse, she jumped back as far as she could from Brick and tore the syringe from her body.

All the while, Brick's face contorted into a sickeningly amused expression from watching the slight panic in her eyes and body language. "That, my _powerless_ Red, is a liquid that cancels out your power temporarily. Mojo perfected it a while ago and I decided to test it on you. Seems to be working perfectly, doesn't it?" He chuckled, still not tearing his gaze from her.

She didn't answer. Instead, she decided to meet his eyes with her murderous glare, still in that defensive stance. It was a way of her to concentrate whenever she was stuck in a deep mess. He would recognize that look anytime.

She looked so delicious right then. Her eyes were narrowed, her body was rigid, but ready to charge at any time, her shoulders were hunched and her lips were pulled into a thin line. He lost it when she started lightly chewing on her bottom lip - signaling the need to replan - and roughly pushed her back to the wall, making an audible '_thwack'_.

Then he kissed her.

Hard.

The kiss was everything he had expected it to be. Exactly how he imagined it in his dirty dreams.

He didn't close his eyes. He wanted to see the shocked and terrified expression in her eyes. He did. He saw shock and fear for a split second and then uncontrolled rage. It turned him on. More so because she was struggling against his body, trying to kick him to no avail, only creating more contact between them. She was left with the strength of a normal human girl, faced against a boy with superhuman power who held both her wrists with one hand high above her head against the wall and shoved his knees between her legs.

His other hand roamed her body and cupped her well-shaped ass roughly, causing her to gasp and him, to push his tongue in her mouth. She struggled to shove his tongue away from her mouth. It turned him on even more.

If it wasn't for the need for oxygen, he would've continued abusing her mouth. Wouldn't have stopped until she at least acknowledged that she was defenseless and he could destroy her any way he wanted to. But he did roughly pull away from her to take small pants of air - she did too, he noticed smugly - and licked his lips slowly. She tasted like a mixture of strawberry and coffee.

Bittersweet.

How intriguingly accurate.

She was beautiful.

She was inferior.

She was exquisite.

She was his enemy.

Fuck.

He wanted her even more now that he had a taste of her.

Then suddenly he felt her fist connected to his face. It had a lot more force than the previous one and even forced him to tilt his head a little. He must have let his grip a little loose when he was facing his internal conflicts. The hit actually hurt a little. Nothing compared to the injury she usually gave him, but she was strong for someone without superpowers who was stuck in a possible rape and death situation. It made him almost respect her.

Almost.

She was an inferior being who deserved no respect from the likes of him.

"Fuck you, bastard! Let go of me! Now!" She tried punching him again, but he was far quicker and captured her loosened wrist again. To prove his superiority, he flushed his body completely against her and prevented any movements on her part.

Then with his face inches from hers, he said, "Listen here, Red. That chemical I injected to you is not the only functioning prototype. Which means I can go back to Mojo tonight and order him to generate more of it. And it might even inspire him to develop a chemical to permanently terminate your powers. You don't want that to happen to your sisters, do you?"

She didn't respond, but continued glaring at him. If looks could kill, he would be a bloody pile of mutilate body parts on the ground right now. Such a bloody turn on.

When she refused to respond, he grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked it, "Do you?"

"No." But she didn't look defeated. The fire still danced in her eyes, challenging him and his wits.

"Now Red, I'm pretty sure that your _date_ out there is wondering why you're taking quite a while." He spat the word 'date' and continued, "So, I'm gonna let you go in a bit, but do NOT – " He emphasized it by giving her another rough push against the wall " – even try to report anything that happened here to him or your sisters. The drug should last about half a day, so if any crime occurs, you'll just have to call in sick, eh?"

"You bastard!" Her glare was even more murderous now.

She was furious because she was the defenseless one. He knew she hated being defenseless, and he relished in her growing frustration and anger, it fueled his ego and desire for her even more.

"That I am, Red. That I am. But back to the matter, tomorrow, same time, same place. I'll be expecting you." With that, he let her go, turned his back on her and proceeded to leave the bathroom.

"What makes you think I will come?"

Not even turning to face her, he casually shrugged and said "Because you will Red."

When he exited the room, Blossom slumped to the floor, ashamed of her weak disposition against him just a while ago. She didn't cry. Refused to cry, but her whole body radiated of pain and anguish and shame.

"Yo Brick, where the fuck were you? We thought that Powepuff bitch tried to kill you." Butch yelled when Brick walked back to their table.

"Yea, but then we figured you could take care of her. Anyways, we came up with this wicked idea…"

"Let's go back to the volcano," Brick abruptly cut Boomer's potentially enthusiastic boring rambling.

"What for?" Boomer whined, hating the fact that Brick never listened to his idea.

"To destroy the PowerPuff girls."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**TBC :)**


End file.
